


Alibi

by redangeleve



Series: Love the way you lie [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drug Use, Forced Pregnancy, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Manipulation, Poor Armitage Hux, Rape, Transgender Hux
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Nachdenklich kratzte sich Ren am Kinn. Offensichtlich wollte Hux unter allen Umständen als Mann gelten, der er aber biologisch gesehen nicht war. Ein Umstand, den sich Ren zu Nutze machen konnte. Er konnte Hux erniedrigen, ohne dass dieser sich wehren konnte, sexuelle Gefälligkeiten von ihm einfordern, wenn ihm danach war oder ihn zu jeglichem Dienst zwingen, der ihm gerade gefiel. Oder er konnte ihn als Zuchtstute benutzen.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Love the way you lie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602154
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wie aus den Tags hervorgeht, ist Hux in dieser Story ein Transgender Charakter und wird von Kylo Ren zu einer Schwangerschaft gezwungen. Es liegt mir fern durch meine Geschichte das Thema Vergewaltigung zu verharmlosen oder mich über Transgender lustig zu machen. Ich möchte betonen, dass ich kein Freund von Gewalt, Drogen oder Erpressung bin. Meine Story soll einzig und allein unterhalten, ohne jemandem zu nahe zu treten. Wer sich von den Tags getriggert fühlt, dem rate ich vom Lesen der Geschichte ab.

Kapitel 1

No warning sign, no alibi,  
Were fading faster than the speed of light  
Took our chance, crashed and burned  
No, we'll never ever learn

(30 Seconds to Mars, Alibi)

Es war die logische Konsequenz gewesen. Irgendwann hatte es ja so weit kommen müssen. Entweder das, oder sie hätten einander umgebracht. Besser so, als dass sie sich weiter vor der gesamten Mannschaft zerfleischten. Auch wenn sie den Widerstand bis zur Bedeutungslosigkeit ausgedünnt hatten, war es nicht zielführend, eine Verschwendung von Ressourcen sich weiterhin diese öffentlichen Machtkämpfe zu liefern. Vermutlich hätte auch Hux das eingesehen, wenn Ren es ihm erklärt hätte, doch dafür sah er im Augenblick keine Notwendigkeit. Zwar war es nicht so, dass sich Hux kampflos in sein Schicksal ergab, oh nein, aber wenn es so gewesen wäre, dann hätte es ihn auch nur halb so sehr erregt wie jetzt, als er den General Stück für Stück aus seiner tadellosen Uniform schälte, wie ein Geschenk, das man nach und nach auspackte, nur dass es ihm besagtes Geschenk dabei weiß Gott nicht leicht machte. Wie er erwartet hatte, war Hux Zähne und Fingernägel und Fäuste und Tritte, doch gegen Rens Kraft kam er trotzdem nicht an, als dieser schließlich sein Ziel erreichte und mit einem Gefühl des Triumphs Hux' Uniformhose hinunter schob. 

Wenn er vorher schon alles gegeben hatte, so wehrte sich der General nun, als ginge es um sein Leben, um seine Blöße zu verdecken, zu verstecken was Ren niemals erkennen sollte. Doch es war zu spät, wie das Blitzen in den Augen des Dunkelhaarigen verriet. Ohne ein Wort packte Ren mit einem mentalen Befehl Hux' Arme und hielt sie fest. Er hatte es gesehen oder besser nicht gesehen, was sich eigentlich hätte zwischen Hux' Beinen befinden sollen: Der General hatte keine männlichen Geschlechtsorgane. Dort wo der Penis und die Hoden hätten sein sollen, war nichts, doch auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Ren dass das Nest aus roten Haaren verbarg, dass Hux nicht wirklich geschlechtslos war. Nein, er war eine Frau – zumindest von der Taille abwärts. Das ergab keinen Sinn, auch wenn sein Oberkörper nicht wirklich muskulös war, so hatte er doch den Körperbau eines Mannes, mit breiten Schultern und flacher Brust. Verwirrt durch dieses Rätsel runzelte Ren die Stirn, während er weiter den Körper des Generals musterte. 

Als sein Blick nach oben wanderte und Hux Gesicht traf, sah er dass seine Wangen dunkelrot angelaufen waren, doch seine Augen glitzerten herausfordernd, so als wollten sie ihn provozieren seine körperliche Andersartigkeit auch nur mit einem Wort zu erwähnen. Doch Ren tat nichts dergleichen. Für sein Vorhaben spielte es keine Rolle, ob Hux ein Mann, eine Frau oder irgendwas dazwischen war. Er würde ihn trotzdem nehmen. Gleich jetzt und hier. Nur in welches Loch er ihn vögeln würde, hatte er noch nicht entschieden, vielleicht würde er auch einfach beide nehmen. Ohne den Blick von Hux Gesicht abzuwenden, drängte er ihn zurück, bis sein Rücken die Wand des Quartiers berührte, dann zwang er mit der Macht die Hände des Generals über dessen Kopf, bevor er langsam begann seine eigene Hose aufzuknöpfen. Mit Genugtuung sah er, wie sich Hux Augen weiteten, als er sein steifes Geschlecht hervorholte, dann drehte er ihn herum, als sei der andere Mann eine Puppe, die Hände immer noch über seinem Kopf, bevor ohne Vorwarnung plötzlich in ihn stieß.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Ren hatte immer gewusst, dass der General etwas vor ihm verbarg, doch diese Art von Geheimnis hatte er nicht erwartet. Zurück in seinem eigenen Quartier scrollte er schweigend durch Hux' Akte auf seinem Datenpad, las über seine akademische Laufbahn von den Tagen in der Akademie auf Arkanis bis zum heutigen Tag alles, was es an Material gab, einschließlich der wenigen Notizen, die Snoke hinterlassen hatte und der medizinischen Befunde, doch nirgendwo war ein Hinweis zu finden, dass Hux nicht genauso war wie alle anderen Crewmitglieder des Sternenzerstörers. Da hatte wohl jemand ganze Arbeit geleistet. Entweder hatte Brendol, Armitage Hux' Vater, dafür gesorgt, dass es keine Einträge über den abnormen Zustand seines Sohnes gab, oder aber der General hatte sie selbst gelöscht. Das einzige, was Ren finden konnte, waren Bestellungen, die Hux jeden Monat von der medizinischen Abteilung bezog. Verbucht waren die Substanzen als Stimulanzien, verordnet um länger wach und leistungsbereit zu bleiben, doch Ren war sicher, dass es sich dabei in Wahrheit um Hormone handelte. Ein Cocktail aus Testosteron, um Bartwuchs und die tiefe Stimmlage zu gewährleisten und Supressiva für die Östrogen und Gestagen Produktion, um dafür zu sorgen, dass die weiblichen Geschlechtsorgane unterdrückt wurden. 

Nachdenklich kratzte sich Ren am Kinn. Äußerst interessant. Offensichtlich wollte Hux unter allen Umständen als Mann gelten, der er aber biologisch gesehen nicht war. Ein Umstand, den sich Ren zu Nutze machen konnte. Davon ausgehend, dass der Körper beim Heranwachsen gewisse Veränderungen durchlief, die nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen waren, erschien es sicher, dass Hux schon sehr lange Hormone nahm, um unter dem Deckmantel leben zu können ein Mann zu sein. Vermutlich war er verzweifelt genug, um alles zu tun, was Ren von ihm verlangte. Er konnte Hux erpressen, ihm damit drohen, dass er ihn bloßstellen würde, wenn er sich Ren nicht unterordnete. Er konnte Hux erniedrigen, ohne dass dieser sich wehren konnte, sexuelle Gefälligkeiten von ihm einfordern, wenn ihm danach war oder ihn zu jeglichem Dienst zwingen, der ihm gerade gefiel.

Oder er konnte ihn als Zuchtstute benutzen.

Der Gedanke durchzuckte Ren wie ein Leuchtfeuer. Schon seit einer Weile hatte die Idee einen Schüler, einen Nachkommen seines eigenen Blutes zu zeugen, immer mehr von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Der Wunsch sich zu beweisen, es in der Ausbildung und Erziehung eines Kindes besser machen zu wollen als seine Eltern und sein Onkel, war mit jedem Jahr stärker geworden. Er würde es alle seine Machttriebe ausleben lassen, die hellen wie die dunklen und er würde es lehren diese Fähigkeiten zu steigern und zu beherrschen. Früher, als er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte, glaubte Ren, dass Rey eines Tages eine geeignete Kandidaten sein würde, um ihm einen Erben zu gebären. Ihre vereinten Fähigkeiten hätten ein Kind hervorbringen können, wie das Universum noch keins gesehen hatte. Doch die junge Frau war uneinsichtig und unbeugsam geblieben, so dass Ren den Gedanken schließlich wieder verworfen hatte. 

Selbstverständlich hätte er bei einem Landgang irgendein Mädchen auf irgendeinem Planeten schwängern können, doch dieser Gedanke widerstrebte Ren zutiefst. Er wollte sich der Kontrolle über Mutter und Kind vergewissern. Sie musste hier bei ihm bleiben, wo er jederzeit ein wachsames Auge auf sie haben konnte. Mit dem General als potenziell gebärfähige Alternative schien Ren nun diese Chance zu haben. Natürlich verfügte Hux nicht über den Genpool, den Rey gehabt hätte und er hatte auch keine Verbindung zur Macht, dennoch hatte er trotzdem seine Vorzüge. Auch wenn Ren es nicht gern zugab, gingen mindestens genauso viele Siege der ersten Ordnung auf das taktische Geschick des Generals wie auf seine eigenen durch die Macht zurück. Trotzdem würde Hux nicht freiwillig Rens Kind austragen, das war ihm klar, doch das würde auch nicht notwendig sein. Wichtig war nur, dass sein Samen lange genug in Hux keimen konnte, um einen Abbruch unmöglich zu machen, bevor der General es bemerkte. Um alles andere würde er sich kümmern wenn es so weit war. 

Doch zuerst musste er dafür sorgen, dass Hux überhaupt schwanger werden konnte und um das zu erreichen, würde er die Hormone, mit denen der General beliefert wurde, gegen Placebos austauschen lassen. In Anbetracht von Hux bereits fortgeschrittenem Alter konnte Ren nicht ewig damit warten, den Plan durchzusetzen und die Tatsache, dass Hux vermutlich seit Jahrzehnten Hormone nahm, konnte bedeuten, dass es möglicher Weise auch nicht auf Anhieb klappen würde. Trotzdem, sollte der General sich nur weiter in Sicherheit wiegen, wenn Ren ihn erneut besuchte, würde er schon dafür sorgen, dass er schwanger wurde.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Oh Gott … wie sollte er seine Schicht nur hinter sich bringen? Im Augenblick konnte Hux nicht sagen, was ihm alles wehtat. Obwohl er leidlich gut geschlafen hatte, war sein Körper in letzter Zeit ständig erschöpft. Sein Kopf dröhnte, seine Brust – oder besser das, was nach dem chirurgischen Eingriff in seiner Jugend noch davon übrig war - war dermaßen sensibel, dass er die Reibung der Standartunterwäsche über seine Haut kaum ertrug und seine Scheide war wund von den vielen Malen, die Ren ihn durchgefickt hatte. Was war bloß in den selbst ernannten Obersten Anführer gefahren? Am Anfang, als er von Hux Geheimnis erfahren hatte, war er vielleicht einmal in der Woche intim mit ihm gewesen, doch in den letzten Tagen war er geradezu versessen darauf mit ihm zu schlafen. Als ob es keine anderen Frauen an Bord der Finalizer gab! Nicht, dass sich Hux als Frau gesehen hätte. Nein, das tat er seit der Pubertät nicht mehr, dennoch war wohl oder übel nicht zu leugnen, dass er immer noch weibliche Geschlechtsorgane hatte. Lange hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt sich ihrer genauso zu entledigen wie des ungeliebten Busens, doch am Ende hatte er sich dagegen entschieden. Zwar hätten die Medidroiden ihn zumindest äußerlich mit männlichen Geschlechtsmerkmalen ausstatten können, doch Kinder hätte er niemals zeugen können. 

Nicht, dass er dies je in Betracht gezogen hätte. Seine eigene Kindheit war traumatisch genug gewesen. In der eigenen Ehe kinderlos, hatte Brendol gehofft, aus der Affäre mit der Küchenmagd wenigstens einen Sohn zu erhalten, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung hatte ihm die Frau eine Tochter geboren. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seine Geliebte deshalb verstoßen und das Kind versteckt gehalten, weil er sich ihrer schämte und sie doch nicht weggeben konnte, da sie sein einziger Nachkomme war. Trotzdem war das Leben für den jungen Hux nicht leicht. Immer allein, ohne Liebe und nur mit einem Droiden als Freund wuchs er in der Hoffnung heran seinen Vater irgendwann stolz zu machen, bis er dann mit zwölf Jahren erfahren musste, dass Brendol plante ihn zu verheiraten, sobald er geschlechtsreif geworden war. Das war der Tag gewesen, an dem Hux beschlossen hatte, kein Mädchen mehr zu sein. Nur als Junge hatte er die Chance auf einen Platz in der Akademie. Er wollte Karriere machen, seinem Vater beweisen, dass er jemand war, dass er sein Sohn war. Nachdem er sich über sein Datenpad schlau gelesen hatte, stahl Hux die ersten Injektionen aus einer Krankenstation, später fälschte er die Unterschrift seines Vaters, um die Hormone legal zu bekommen und tatsächlich zeigte sein Körper nach einer Weile die gewünschten Veränderungen. Er bekam keine Regelblutung, das Wachstum seiner Brust stagnierte, seine Schultern wurden breiter und seine Hüften blieben schmal, ohne die weiblichen Rundungen zu zeigen, die die anderen Mädchen in seinem Alter hatten. 

Wenn sein Vater bemerkte, was er tat, so würdigte er dies bei seinen Besuchen in Hux Quartier mit keinem Wort. Die Reste seines Busens ließ er zusammen mit seinem Namen an dem Tag entfernen, als er die Aufnahmeprüfung für die Akademie bestand und abgesehen von seinem Vater wusste niemand, dass er nicht immer Armitage gewesen war und dieser nahm das Geheimnis mit in sein frühes Grab. Sein Ehrgeiz und seine Arroganz halfen Hux auch ohne den Einfluss seines Vaters beim Bestehen der Akademie und später beim Erklimmen der Karriereleiter der Ersten Ordnung, nur bei Ren brachten sie ihn einfach nicht weiter. Bisher hatte Hux gedacht, wenn er einfach auf Kurs blieb, Ren die Stirn bot und seine Arbeit gleichzeitig gewissenhaft und untadelig verrichtete, würden sie irgendwann ihre Differenzen beilegen, doch in den Tagen nach Crait war es schlimmer denn je gewesen. 

Das alles hatte sich geändert, als sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten. Zu behaupten, dass es in beiderseitigem Einverständnis geschehen war, wäre eine Lüge, doch Hux hatte Ren nichts entgegen zu setzten gehabt. Danach hatte er gehofft, dass Ren das Interesse an ihm verloren hatte. Er hatte ihn gedemütigt, ihm seinen Platz in der Hierarchie gezeigt, indem er ihn von hinten bestiegen hatte wie ein Tier und Hux hatte sich zähneknirschend gefügt, doch sein Wunsch, es möge bei einem einmaligen Erlebnis bleiben, hatte sich dennoch nicht erfüllt. In der letzten Woche hatte Ren ihn beinah zu jedem Nachtzyklus in seinem Quartier heimgesucht und ihn genommen. Kein Wunder, dass Hux wund und müde war. Er brauchte endlich mal wieder eine zusammenhängende Nacht Schlaf, ohne einen dominanten Kylo Ren in seinem Bett, der mit ihm rammelte als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Hoffentlich war ihm bei Schichtende endlich mal eine Auszeit vergönnt, sonst befürchtete Hux, dass er früher oder später auf der Brücke zusammenbrechen würde.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Da war sie, eine winzige Präsenz. Wie eine Kerzenflamme im Vergleich mit dem Feuer, was in Ren brannte, aber nichtsdestotrotz war sie da. Ein Lächeln huschte bei dieser Erkenntnis über das Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Ritters. Wochenlang hatte er die Abwassertechniker des Sternenzerstörers angewiesen den Urin aus dem Abort von Hux Quartier aufzufangen und im Labor untersuchen zu lassen, um festzustellen, wann der General seinen Eisprung hatte. Überraschender Weise hatte Hux nämlich trotz der fehlenden Hormoninjektionen keine Blutungen bekommen, was Ren schon am Erfolg seines Plans zweifeln ließ, als er schließlich nach langem Warten vom Labor grünes Licht erhielt. Dann hatte Ren nur noch im entsprechenden Zeitfenster mit ihm schlafen müssen, vorsichtshalber auch noch Tage danach, um eine Empfängnis sicherzustellen und es hatte geklappt. 

Noch wusste Hux nichts davon, während er völlig erschöpft neben Ren in den Kissen schlief. Woher sollte er auch. Schließlich vertraute er den Injektionen, die er sich jeden Tag gleich nach dem Aufstehen setzte. Nur Ren wusste, dass sie praktisch nicht mehr als Wasser enthielten. Allerdings würde er sie jetzt erneut angleichen müssen. Schließlich konnte er nicht darauf vertrauen, dass Hux auf eine ausgewogene Ernährung achtete. Er würde die Medidroiden, die die Spritzen herstellten, anweisen eine Mischung aus Folsäure, Vitaminen und Mineralstoffen abgestimmt auf die Bedürfnisse werdender Mütter herzustellen, damit sich das Kind normal entwickeln konnte.

Minutenlang kämpfte er gegen den Drang die Stelle über Hux Schambein zu berühren, dort wo er wusste, dass das kleine Leben sich eingenistet hatte, bevor er ihm schließlich nachgab und mit den Fingerspitzen ganz leicht über die Haut streichelte. Der General seufzte leise, was Ren dazu brachte einen Blick in das entspannte Gesicht des Mannes zu werfen. Bildete er es sich ein oder waren seine Züge durch die fehlenden Hormone bereits weicher geworden? Natürlich konnte es auch sein, dass es am Schlaf lag, der die allgegenwärtig Spannung aus Hux' Zügen getilgt hatte. Früher hätte Hux niemals zugelassen, dass Ren nach dem Akt in seinem Quartier verweilte, doch Ren hätte dies auch gar nicht gewollt. Heute jedoch hatte er Gewissheit haben wollen und er hatte sie erlangt. Sie hatten zusammen ein Baby gezeugt. Nicht unbedingt in beiderseitigem Einverständnis, aber in diesem Falle heiligte der Zweck die Mittel. Erneut entfuhr dem schlafenden General ein Seufzen, so dass Ren sich unwillkürlich dabei ertappte, wie er Hux leicht durch die Haare fuhr. 'Schlaf', sandte er durch die Macht in das Bewusstsein des entrückten Mannes. 'Schlaf, damit unser Kind gesund und stark werden kann.'

Tbc …


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

We both could see crystal clear  
That the inevitable end was near  
Made our choice, trial by fire  
To battle is the only way we feel alive

(30 Seconds to Mars, Alibi)

General Hux

Das Ende. Das musste es einfach sein. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Seine Knie waren taub vom langen Hocken, während er die Toilettenschüssel mit beiden Händen umklammernd, die Augen fest geschlossen hielt. Wieder und wieder überkam Hux der Würgereiz, selbst dann noch als nur noch bittere Galle von seinen Lippen tropfte. Nicht noch mal, bitte lass mich sterben... Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, während er gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfte, wissend dass er diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen konnte. Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, schien der Brechreiz endlich nachzulassen. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, als er sich nach hinten auf die Fersen sinken ließ und zitternd mit dem Handrücken über den Mund fuhr. Ihm war kalt und schwindelig, aber hier konnte er dennoch nicht bleiben. Sich an der Wand abstützend kam er schließlich auf die Beine, um sich den Mund mit Wasser auszuspülen und das Gesicht und die Hände zu waschen, bevor er - sich langsam voran tastend - mit wackeligen Beinen in sein Quartier taumelte, wo er sich auf das Bett fallen ließ. Erschöpft schloss Hux die Augen. Das war besser. Seit über einer Woche hatte er kaum etwas bei sich behalten können, was ihn mehr und mehr schwächte, so dass ihn sogar der kurze Weg vom Bad ins Bett all seine Kraft gekostet hatte. 

In den ersten Tagen seiner Erkrankung hatte er aus Scham davor eine Schwäche zuzugeben, noch versucht zu arbeiten, als sei nichts geschehen, doch nachdem er sich um ein Haar auf die Brücke übergeben hätte, hatte sich Hux schließlich dienstunfähig gemeldet. Aus Angst vergiftet worden zu sein, rief er sogar einen Medidroiden zu sich, der jedoch nur eine Magenverstimmung feststellte und ihm Tropfen gegen die Übelkeit verordnete, welche bislang jedoch keine Wirkung zeigten. Am gestrigen Tag war sogar Ren bei ihm gewesen, um sich von seinem Gesundheitszustand zu überzeugen. Vermutlich hatte er gedacht, dass Hux simulierte, um sich seinen Pflichten zu entziehen, doch nachdem ihm der General anschaulich vor die Füße gekotzt hatte, war der Oberste Anführer nun eines Besseren belehrt. Wenn es ihm nur endlich besser gehen würde... In dem Versuch eine Position zu finden, in der sein zerschlagener Körper ohne Schmerzen liegen konnte, rollte sich Hux auf die Seite und war wenig später bereits vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Rens Kiefer mahlten in hilfloser Frustration während er auf den schlafenden General hinabsah. Die Strapazen der letzten Tage hatten deutliche Spuren an dem rothaarigen Mann hinterlassen. Sein ohnehin eher schmales Gesicht war eingefallen, die Augen dunkel umschattet, das sonst perfekt gekämmte Haar verschwitzt und wirr. Er litt unter der Schwangerschaft, das war mehr als deutlich und der Medidroide, der ihn untersucht hatte, hatte Ren wissen lassen, dass er das Baby verlieren würde, wenn es ihm nicht bald besser ging. Natürlich hatte Ren den Droiden so programmiert, dass er Hux nicht die Wahrheit über seinen Zustand sagte, doch des Resultat blieb das selbe: Der Gesundheitszustand des Generals war besorgniserregend.   
Offenkundig hatte Ren die Folgen unterschätzt, die der jahrzehntelange Gebrauch von männlichen Hormonen mit sich brachte. Hux Körper war nicht für eine Schwangerschaft gebaut. Sein Becken war zu schmal um ein Kind auszutragen und seine Gebärmutter zu unterentwickelt, um das Baby mit genügend Nährstoffen zu versorgen, also wehrte sich sein Organismus gegen diesen Zustand, der sein Leben bedrohen konnte. Doch Ren würde nicht zulassen, dass Hux Körper das Kind abstieß. Er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sich Hux erholte. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er den General bis zum errechneten Geburtstermin sogar in ein künstliches Koma legen lassen, allerdings wäre es ihm lieber, wenn Hux das Kind im wachen Zustand austrug, damit die Anästhetika das Baby nicht schädigten. Dennoch wenn es die Umstände erforderten, würde er nicht zögern, das Leben seines Kindes vor das des Generals zu stellen.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Es dauerte eine ganze weitere Woche, bevor General Hux den Dienst wieder aufnehmen konnte. Am Ende hatte er mehrere Tage lang auf der Krankenstation liegend Infusionen bekommen müssen, da sein Magen zu schwach gewesen war, um selbst fein pürierte Schonkost bei sich behalten zu können. Zwar schlotterte nun seine Kleidung um seine hagere Gestalt und er musste immer noch irgendwelche Pillen schluckten, aber laut den Medidroiden war er endlich über den Berg und er brannte darauf auf die Brücke zurückzukehren und durch seine Präsenz zu signalisieren, dass niemand auf sein Kommando zu schielen brauchte. Ihm allein unterstand die Kontrolle über die Finalizer, niemandem sonst und es würde nur über seinen toten Körper hinweg geschehen, dass jemand von den Speichel leckenden Lieutenants ihm sein Kommando streitig machte. 

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Gott sei Dank, die Krise war abgewendet. Hux Körper hatte sich bereits in einer kritischen Phase befunden, als sie endlich ein Präparat gefunden hatten, dass er zu vertragen schien. Das Erbrechen und die damit verbundene Schwäche stagnierten und gingen schließlich soweit zurück, dass Hux sogar die Lust am Essen wiederfand. Trotzdem würde es noch eine Weile dauern, bevor der General das verlorene Gewicht wieder aufgeholt hatte. Im Moment wirkte er noch hohlwangig und blasser als sonst, aber mit seinem Appetit fand Hux auch die Sehnsucht nach seinem Kommando wieder und kaum, dass er soweit genesen war, dass er das Bett verlassen konnte, war er auch schon wieder auf der Brücke zu finden. Doch Ren sollte es Recht sein. Die Medidroiden hatten ihm versichert, dass das Kind wohlauf war und das war die Hauptsache. So lange Hux zufrieden war, wirkte sich dies positiv auf die Entwicklung des Babys aus, daher würde Ren versuchen, ihn so lange es ging, in diesem Zustand zu belassen.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Zufrieden vor sich hin summend las Hux die Berichte der einzelnen Abteilungen seines Schiffes. So liebte er sein Kommando. Alles verlief genau wie es sein sollte. Tatsächlich konnte ihre Lage kaum noch besser sein. Seit Wochen hatte es keinen Zwischenfall mit irgendwelchen Widerstandskämpfern gegeben und die letzten Planeten, die sie angesteuert hatten, ergaben sich ohne dass er auch nur einen einzigen Sturmtruppler verloren hatte. Perfekt. Sogar Ren war in letzter Zeit leichter zu ertragen als sonst. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Gewohnheit suchte der andere Mann keinen Disput mit ihm, sondern hatte stattdessen sogar darauf bestanden, dass sie ihre Entscheidungen bei gemeinsamen Essen besprachen. Am Anfang war Hux skeptisch gewesen, hatte hinter diesem Vorschlag eine mögliche Falle gewittert, eine Gelegenheit ihn in der Abgeschiedenheit von Rens Quartier zu erniedrigen oder zu benutzen, doch tatsächlich hatte Ren nur Essen im Sinn gehabt, was sich letzten Endes sogar als angenehm herausgestellt hatte. Neben der Nahrungsaufnahme hatten sie zivilisiert miteinander kommuniziert und das nicht nur über die Arbeit. Überrascht musste Hux feststellen, dass Ren ein kompetenter Gesprächspartner sein konnte, wenn er es denn wollte. Er war eloquent, charmant und sogar witzig und scheinbar gefiel Ren seine Gesellschaft ebenfalls, denn er ließ daraus einen festen Bestandteil ihrer beider Tageszyklen werden.   
Ohne von seinem Datenpad aufzusehen, änderte Hux die Position auf seinem Stuhl, wobei er feststellen musste, dass die Uniformhose unangenehm spannte. So langsam musste er wirklich aufpassen. Er war solche opulenten Mahlzeiten einfach nicht gewohnt. Sonst ging er am Ende noch völlig aus dem Leim.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Begierig ließ Ren seine Augen über die letzten Laborergebnisse des Generals wandern, die er im Rahmen eines Routine-Checks hatte erheben lassen. Die Vitaminpräparate taten gute Dienste. Alle Werte lagen im Normalbereich und das Kind wuchs und gedieh. Alles entwickelte sich so wie es sollte, auch dank der regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten, die Ren mit dem General einnahm. Im Stillen gratulierte er sich zu der Idee ihre Essen als Kommandobesprechung zu tarnen, so konnte Hux nicht ohne triftigen Grund ablehnen, doch tatsächlich musste Ren zugeben, dass er das, was er anfangs als lästige Pflicht betrachtet hatte, inzwischen tatsächlich genoss. Vielleicht lag es an der Schwangerschaft, dass Hux' Ton die Schärfe fehlte, die er früher an den Tag gelegt hatte. Wenn der General es wollte, konnte es durchaus kurzweilig sein mit ihm über die alte Republik, das Imperium und die Galaxis an sich zu fabulieren, so dass Ren sich dabei ertappte, bereits das nächste Essen mit ihm herbeizusehnen. Natürlich lag sein Hauptaugenmerk dabei trotzdem immer auf dem Kind. Das Baby hatte absolute Priorität. Der General war nur ein notwendiges Anhängsel.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Erschöpft drehte sich Hux auf die Seite, wobei er Rens Profil weiter aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete. Völlig entspannt lag der Dunkelhaarige auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke des Quartiers. In letzter Zeit war der Sex mit ihm anders geworden. Hatte Ren ihn früher oft hart und von hinten genommen, schliefen sie jetzt meist von Angesicht zu Angesicht miteinander. Auch ließ er sich jetzt mehr Zeit mit ihm und war vorsichtiger, ja, fast zärtlich dabei. Doch das markanteste, das sich geändert hatte war wohl, dass Ren nach dem eigentlichen Akt blieb und zwar nicht nur solange, bis Hux eingeschlafen war. Nein, meist war er sogar noch da, wenn der General wieder erwachte. Ein paar Mal hatte er ihn dabei ertappt, wie er ihn beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte. Ein wenig seltsam war das schon, aber wer wusste schon, was in Rens Kopf vorging. Irgendwo zwischen Träumen und Wachen meinte Hux tatsächlich einmal Rens Hände zu spüren, wie er ihn streichelte und dabei leise Worte in sein Ohr flüsterte. Der Sinn erreichte sein vom Schlaf umspültes Gehirn zwar nicht, aber er fühlte sich dabei warm und beschützt und auch wenn er wusste, dass es Unsinn war, erlaubte er sich doch das Gefühl zu genießen.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Ganz vorsichtig tastete Ren mit der Macht nach der kleinen Präsenz in dem Mann neben sich, wobei er sich daran erfreute, wie warm und lebendig sie sich anfühlte. Noch war es zu früh, um mehr zu erkennen, als seine bloße Existenz. Es war noch kein richtiges Bewusstsein, kein klar denkendes Individuum, aber es war da und das allein zählte. Vielleicht bildete er es sich ein, aber wenn er genau hinsah, glaubte er bereits eine Erhebung auf Hux flachem Bauch sehen zu können und obwohl es ihm fern lag ihn wecken zu wollen, konnte er es doch nicht lassen mit der Hand über diese Schwellung zu streicheln. Inzwischen war ihr Kind schon vier Monate alt und je mehr Zeit verging, desto stärker fühlte Ren den Drang in sich über seine kleine Familie zu wachen und sie zu beschützen. Auch wenn Hux praktisch nur ein Gefäß für das Baby war, so erstreckte sich dieser Instinkt auch auf ihn. Schließlich würde ihr Kind ohne ihn nicht leben können. Und wenn er selbst irgendwann in den Schlaf driftete, so war es nicht selten mit dem Körper an Hux Rücken gepresst, den Arm um ihn gelegt, um ihn von allem fernzuhalten, was ihm schaden konnte. Eine zugleich beschützende wie auch besitzergreifende Position, doch Ren wehrte sich gegen den Gedanken, dass es etwas anderes als reine Zweckmäßigkeit sein konnte, die ihn dazu verleitete.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Misstrauisch betrachtete Hux sein Spiegelbild. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Obwohl er sich nach wie vor jeden Morgen die Injektion setzte, musste er sich im Moment nur noch einmal in der Woche rasieren. Zwar hatte er noch nie einen starken Bartwuchs gehabt, aber so schwach wie jetzt war er seit seiner Jugend nicht gewesen. Erschwerend hinzu kam, dass er sich irgendwie eigenartig im Kopf fühlte. Nicht wirklich müde, aber auch nicht richtig wach, so als wären seine Gedanken ständig von einer weichen Watteschicht bedeckt, die es schwierig machte, einen heraus zu greifen und festzuhalten. Und als ob das nicht besorgniserregend genug war, konnte er seine Hose inzwischen selbst dann nicht mehr schließen, wenn er den Bauch einzog. Gut, er aß immer noch regelmäßig mit Ren, aber er passte auf, dass die Portionen nicht zu groß waren und er hatte für seine arbeitsfreie Zeit sogar einen Plan für ein Workout im Trainingsraum aufgestellt, trotzdem schaffte er es nicht sein Gewicht zu reduzieren. Mehrfach hatte er in den letzten Wochen einen Medidroiden aufgesucht, um sich von seiner Gesundheit zu überzeugen, doch der Droide hatte nichts Auffälliges feststellen können. Trotzdem war Hux sicher, dass etwas im Busch war. Er konnte nur nicht den Finger drauf legen, was es war.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Wenn Hux so weiter machte, würde Ren ihm ein Sedativum verordnen lassen. Obwohl er vor Wochen damit begonnen hatte, dem General leichte Psychopharmaka in die Injektion zu mischen, die ihn ruhig und leichter zu kontrollieren machen sollten, wurde es immer schwerer ihn im Unklaren zu lassen. Zwar hatte er damit rechnet, dass Hux irgendwann die Veränderung bemerken würde, die sein Körper durchlief, doch bislang hatten ihn die Medidroiden immer wieder ruhig stellen können. Dass er jetzt damit begann exzessiv Sport zu betreiben, war jedoch nicht in Rens Sinne. Ein bisschen Bewegung schadete dem Kind zwar nicht, aber wenn Hux es übertrieb, war niemandem geholfen. Vermutlich ahnte das Unterbewusstsein des Generals schon die Antwort auf seine Fragen, aber noch weigerte sich sein Bewusstsein die logische Antwort zu akzeptieren. Auch wenn man es unter der Uniform nicht sah, so zeigte sein Bauch doch eine deutliche Wölbung und auch Hux Gesicht war voller und weicher geworden. Es war nur noch eine Frage von Tagen, bis der General die Phase des Leugnens hinter sich ließ und wenn es so weit war, musste Ren die passenden Antworten parat haben.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Ich bin schwanger.

Die Erkenntnis floss durch ihn wie ein Kübel Eiswasser. Nachdem es ihm immer schwerer gefallen war seiner Arbeit nachzugehen und Entscheidungen zu treffen, hatte Hux einer Eingebung folgend damit begonnen die Injektionen auszusetzen und tatsächlich fühlte er sich nach ein paar Tage das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder wie er selbst. Sein Geist war sogar so klar, dass als er ein eigenartiges Pieksen im Bauch spürte und auch der x-te Besuch beim Medidroiden keine neuen Erkenntnisse gebracht hatte, Hux in sich gegangen war und eine Analyse all seiner Symptome aufgelistet hatte, die am Ende nur diesen einen Schluss zuließen. Er erwartete ein Kind von Kylo Ren und irgendwie hatte es dieser nicht nur geschafft, die medizinische Abteilung so zu manipulieren, dass die Droiden Hux über seinen Zustand im Unklaren ließen, sondern auch ihn mit Medikamenten ruhig zu stellen. Was im Umkehrschluss bedeutete, dass Ren von der Schwangerschaft wusste und diese vermutlich sogar bewusst herbeigeführt hatte. Das erklärte auch warum Ren ihn in letzter Zeit so gut wie nie aus den Augen ließ.

In Hux Kopf drehte sich alles. Wenn er seinen körperlichen Zustand zu Grunde legte und das Auftauchen der ersten Beschwerden mit einkalkulierte, war er vermutlich bereits im sechsten Monat und das „Pieksen“ waren in Wahrheit die ersten Kindesbewegungen. Gütiger Gott, er war am Ende. In seiner Panik hatte er bereits im Holonet darüber nachgelesen, ob man die Schwangerschaft in diesem späten Stadium noch beenden konnte, doch die Ergebnisse hatten ihm kaum Mut gemacht. An Bord der Finalizer standen seine Chancen für eine Operation bei null. Das Kind herauszuschneiden würde Ren niemals gestatten und die Einleitung einer Fehlgeburt würde ihn vermutlich ebenso töten wie das Baby, denn wenn Hux auch nur irgendetwas von Anatomie verstand, dann dass das Kind unmöglich durch sein Becken passen konnte. 

Also, was waren seine Alternativen? Einen Machtkampf gegen Ren konnte er in seiner Verfassung unmöglich gewinnen und stattdessen so zu tun als wüsste er auch weiter von nichts, stand außer Frage. Ein einziger Blick von Ren in seinen Kopf würde die Lüge sofort aufdecken, doch das Kind willentlich zu bekommen erschien Hux ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Er hatte nie ein Baby gewollt und er wollte es auch jetzt nicht. Schon gar nicht von Kylo Ren, der ihn einfach ohne sein Wissen ruhig gestellt und als seinen Brutkasten benutzt hatte. Nein, er musste hier weg. Irgendwohin wo ihn Ren niemals finden würde und er sich des Kindes entledigen konnte. Doch wie sollte er das anstellen? Ren würde ihn nie freiwillig vom Schiff lassen, so lange er seinen kostbaren Spross in sich trug. Trotzdem musste er einen Weg finden. Irgendwie, bevor er noch völlig den Verstand verlor.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Außer sich vor Wut und Verzweiflung hieb Ren mit der Faust so hart gegen die Wand, dass seine Knöchel trotz der Handschuhe aufplatzten, doch er spürte den Schmerz nicht einmal. Der General war fort. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Gerade noch waren sie gemeinsam in einer Taktikbesprechung mit den Offizieren gewesen, als Hux sich unter dem Vorwand entschuldigt hatte, den Waschraum aufsuchen zu müssen. Im Prinzip nichts außergewöhnliches. Je größer das Kind wurde, desto stärker drückte es auf Hux' Blase, doch als der General bis zum Ende der Besprechung nicht zurück gekommen war, begann Ren doch misstrauisch zu werden und nach ihm zu suchen. Ohne Ergebnis. Sofort kam Ren Hux' eigenartiges Verhalten der letzten Tage in den Sinn. Zwar war er nicht wirklich aufmüpfig, aber auch nicht so fügsam gewesen wie sonst, so dass Ren mit sich gerungen hatte, die Dosis der Medikamente zu steigern, doch die Droiden hatten ihn gewarnt, dass eine weitere Erhöhung das Baby schädigen konnte und daher hatte er es doch nicht getan. Um sich zu beruhigen, hatte er einen Blick in Hux Kopf werfen wollen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alles so war wie es sein sollte, doch auch das war ihm nicht möglich gewesen, was jedoch ebenfalls an den starken Psychopharmaka liegen konnte. Und nun hatte er die Quittung.

Ein eilig eingeleiteter Scan des gesamten Sternenzerstörers bestätigte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. General Hux war nicht mehr an Bord des Raumschiffs. Doch wo war er dann? Seit mehreren Zyklen hatten sie keinen Planeten mehr passiert und es hatte auch kein Schiff die Finalizer verlassen. Ren stand vor einem Rätsel, jedoch einem, das er schleunigst lösen musste. Seit Hux' letzter Untersuchung hatten ihn die Medidroiden gewarnt, dass er dabei war ins kritische Stadium der Schwangerschaft einzutreten. Seine Blutwerte zeigten, dass er trotz der Vitaminzugaben an einer Anämie litt, der Druck auf sein Becken konnte zu einer dauerhaften Nervenschädigung führen und seine Nieren würden der Belastung auch nicht mehr lange Stand halten. Wenn alles nach Plan gelaufen wäre, hätte Ren den General in spätestens vier Wochen zur Bettruhe verdammt. Natürlich nachdem sie endlich Tacheles über seinen Zustand gesprochen hatten. Doch dazu war es nun nicht gekommen. 

Verflucht, er musste ihn finden und er musste es schnell tun. Bevor es möglicher Weise zu spät war.

Tbc ...


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

So here we are, the witching hour  
The quickest time to divide and devour  
Devide and devour  
If I could end the quest for fire  
For truth, for love and my desire  
Myself

(30 Seconds to Mars, Alibi)

General Hux

Die kleine Kapsel war kaum groß genug, um sich darin liegend zu drehen und glich mehr einem fliegenden Sarg als einem Rettungspod, doch sie war seine einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit gewesen. Alles was größer war, hätte Aufsehen erregt, wenn es gemeinsam mit dem Müll, den die Finalizer turnusmäßig ausgesetzt hatte, im All getrieben wäre. Abgesehen von der Größe, die kaum genug Platz für ihn selbst, Sauerstoffflaschen, Wasser und Nahrung für wenige Tage aufwies, hatte die Kapsel jedoch auch einen weiteren Nachteil: Sie verfügte über keinen richtigen Antrieb, nur ein paar schwache Schubdüsen, die gerade so reichen würden, um ihn in ein paar Tagen den nächsten bewohnten Planeten erreichen zu lassen. 

So lange musste er liegend in seinem winzigen Gefängnis ausharren. Bereits jetzt, nach wenigen Stunden, schmerzte sein Rücken vom Gewicht, das auf ihm lastete und der Katheter, den er sich in seiner Not selbst gelegt hatte, drückte unangenehm in seiner Blase, doch es war ein unausweichliches Übel. Besser als Rens Spiel weiter mitspielen zu müssen. So hatte er wenigstens eine Chance frei zu sein und über sich selbst bestimmen zu können. Genau diesen Moment wählte das Kind um ihm einen Tritt in die Seite zu verpassen, so dass Hux unwillkürlich eine Hand gegen die Stelle presste. Das war wieder typisch für Rens Spross, er erinnerte ihn daran, dass er weiß Gott nicht Herr über sich selbst war. Er war ja nicht einmal der Herr über seinen eigenen Körper. Doch das würde er ändern, sobald er den Planeten erreichte, das schwor er sich. Er würde dieses Stück von Kylo Ren aus seinem Körper herausschneiden und wenn es das Letzte war, das er tat.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Unruhig wie ein Tiger im Käfig durchstreifte Ren die Gänge des Sternenzerstörers, wobei die Crewmitglieder eilig vor ihm zurück wichen. Seit der General verschwunden war, hatten Rens Ausbrüche bereits mehrere Menschen das Leben gekostet und keiner der Sturmtruppen, Mechaniker oder Navigatoren hatte Lust der Nächste zu sein. Drei Tage waren vergangen, seit Hux die Finalizer verlassen hatte und noch immer fehlte jede Spur von ihm. Obwohl er inzwischen so erschöpft war, dass er im Stehen hätte einschlafen können, hatte Ren seitdem nicht ein Auge zu gemacht. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Ihm fehlte der warme Körper neben dem seinen. Das vertraute Gefühl in der Macht, das sein Kind ihn hatte spüren lassen und das stetige Schlagen zweier Herzen, wenn seine Hand auf Hux' Bauch geruht hatte, erzeugten durch ihre Abwesenheit einen Verlust, der ein riesiges Loch in sein Leben riss. Immer wieder streckte er seine Fühler weit über die Grenzen des Sternenzerstörers in den Weltraum, versuchte Hux durch das Kind in ihm zu erreichen, doch vergebens. Alles was er fand waren nur Kälte und Leere und Schweigen.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Verzweifelt schloss Hux für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, als er aus dem kleinen medizinischen Notfallzentrum hinauskam. Seine letzte Hoffnung war wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt. Warum auch nur war er ausgerechnet auf einem Planeten gestrandet, dessen ethische Standards es verboten ein Leben grundlos zu beenden? Wer waren diese Wesen schon, dass sie ihn dazu zwingen wollten dieses Kind zu bekommen? Als ob es nicht seine Entscheidung war, wenn dieses Kind lebte oder starb! Schließlich musste er es in sich tragen. Drei Tage war er mit ihm allein in dieser Kapsel gewesen. Hatte jede seiner Regungen gefühlt, jedes Strecken als Sodbrennen wahrgenommen, jeden Schluckauf als Zittern seiner Bauchdecke gespürt. Zwar konnte man meinen, die bewusste Zeit ohne Ablenkung hätte ihn dem Baby näher gebracht, doch es hatte ihn eher in seinem Beschluss bestärkt, statt ihn ins Wanken zu bringen. Er musste Kylo Rens Kind loswerden, aber alles Geld, das er besaß hatte nicht ausgereicht, um die Gesetze dieser Welt zu umgehen. 

XXXXXX

General Hux

„Hux.“ Ren wusste, es klang wie ein Betteln, der vermutlich tausendste, verzweifelte Versuch den General zu erreichen in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht zu spät war. „Bitte, wenn du mich hören kannst, es tut mir leid.“

Zuerst glaube Hux an eine Täuschung, eine Halluzination, als die Worte auf einmal in seinem Kopf erschienen. Er, der niemals Macht-affin gewesen war, hörte plötzlich eine Stimme? Das konnte nur ein Trick sein, den ihm dieses verfluchte Baby spielte. 

Seit die Klinik sein Anliegen abgelehnt hatte, war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich in der Siedlung eine Bleibe zu suchen. Eine Rückkehr zur Ersten Ordnung stand außer Frage und die Angst vor Entdeckung hielt ihn davon ab, sein Glück auf einem anderen Planeten zu versuchen. Nicht dass seine angeschlagene Gesundheit eine weitere Reise überhaupt zugelassen hätte. In den zwei Wochen, die seit seiner Flucht von der Finalizer vergangen waren, hatte sich sein Zustand stetig verschlechtert. Längeres Stehen oder Gehen waren genauso unmöglich wie auf dem Rücken zu liegen oder sich zu bücken. Bereits geringe Anstrengungen sorgten dafür, dass er keine Luft bekam und da es ihm bereits mehr als einmal passiert war, dass er das Wasser nicht mehr halten konnte, entfernte er sich kaum noch aus dem Quartier, welches er bezogen hatte.

Abgesehen von kurzen Abstechern ins Dorf, um sich mit Nahrung und Medikamenten einzudecken, blieb Hux für sich und hielt Zwiesprache mit seinem Kind. Was sollte er auch sonst tun? So sehr er sich auch dagegen sträubte, blieb ihm doch nichts anderes übrig als sich mit dem Gedanken abfinden, dass er dieses Kind bis zum Ende austragen musste. Von Zeit zu Zeit wenn er mit ihm sprach hatte er sogar das Gefühl, als würde das Kind ihm antworten, indem es ihn boxte oder ihn trat und manchmal, ganz selten, glaubte Hux sogar durch Rens Nachwuchs einen unerwarteten Draht zur Macht zu haben.

So wie jetzt. 

„Hux, ich wollte nie, dass es so weit kommt. Das musst du mir glauben.“

Es war eindeutig Rens Stimme, die er hörte. Natürlich konnte er sie sich auch einbilden. Das war sogar am wahrscheinlichsten. Dass die Mischung aus Hormonen, Medikamenten und der selbst gewählten Einsamkeit seinen Verstand langsam zu Sirup zerkochten, doch irgendwie konnte Hux das nicht glauben. Tatsächlich würde es zu Ren passen, an sein Verständnis zu appellieren, damit Hux zu ihm zurückkehrte. Falls es eine Halluzination sein sollte, wäre es am Klügsten, ihr nicht nachzugeben, um das letzte bisschen Selbstachtung, das er noch besaß, zu behalten und falls es doch echt war, sollte er am Besten ebenfalls nicht darauf reagieren. Wenn Ren wusste, dass er ihn hörte, dass Hux ihn durch das Kind wahrnehmen konnte, dann bestand auch die Gefahr, dass er rausbekommen würde, wo sie waren und dann war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bevor ein Shuttle auf dem Planeten landete, ihn gefangen nahm und wieder zu Ren zurückbrachte.

Trotzdem war dies vielleicht seine einzige Chance Ren zu sagen, wie wütend er auf ihn war. Scheiß aufs Risiko.

„Du hast mich benutzt.“ Die Worte, die er dachte, klangen genauso bitter wie wenn er sie tatsächlich ausgesprochen hätte.

Die Antwort kam prompt, voller Emotionen, Aufregung und Erleichterung. „Hux! Gott sei Dank! Geht es euch gut? Ist das Kind wohlauf?“

„Natürlich, das ist alles, was dich interessiert. Dein Kind“, spuckte ihm Hux entgegen und er hasste sich für die Enttäuschung und die Trauer, die er dabei fühlte. „Wo ich dabei bleibe, interessiert dich gar nicht. Wie konntest du mir so etwas antun?“

„Ich gebe zu, am Anfang war da nur dieser Wunsch“, versuchte Ren ungelenk in Worte zu kleiden, was ihn angetrieben hatte. „Ich wollte unbedingt ein Kind und dann, als ich herausbekam, dass du eines bekommen kannst, war es als würde plötzlich alles einen Sinn ergeben.“ Das war wieder so typisch für Ren. Als ob sich alles immer nur um ihn, sein Verlangen, sein Schicksal drehte!

„Also hast du einfach ohne mich zu fragen entschieden, dass ich für dich als Gebärmutter herhalten soll?!“ schoss Hux zurück, dankbar dafür, dass die Wut in ihm dabei war wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Wie sehr wünschte er jetzt, Ren körperlich vor sich zu haben, um ihm an die Gurgel gehen zu können, doch in Anbetracht seiner körperlichen Verfassung wäre dies wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee.

„Ja. Nein! Es ist kompliziert.“ Rens Frustration darüber von Hux nicht verstanden zu werden, war deutlich zu merken und der General konnte ihn vor seinem inneren Augen bildlich auf und ab gehen sehen, in dem Versuch die richtige Formulierung zu finden. „Ich wusste, du würdest niemals zustimmen mein Kind zu bekommen, doch ich dachte, wenn es erst in dir wächst, würdest du vielleicht verstehen, dass wir etwas Wundervolles zusammen geschaffen haben.“

Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Für wie blöd hielt er ihn eigentlich?! „Sag mal spinnst du?“ platzte es aus Hux heraus und dieses Mal dachte er die Worte nicht nur, er sagte sie tatsächlich laut. „Du hast mich vergewaltigt und unter Drogen gesetzt! Zuerst hast du meine Hormone abgesetzt, damit ich fruchtbar werde und mich dann schwach und willenlos gespritzt!“

„Ich wollte nur das Beste für dich und das Kind“, versuchte Ren sich zu rechtfertigen und um ein Haar hätte der General bei der Wahl seiner Worte laut aufgelacht.

„Genau, vor allem für mich.“

Wenn es möglich war, jemanden mental zu berühren, dann tat Ren in diesem Moment genau dies, so dass der General unwillkürlich an sich hinabsah, um sicher zugehen, dass der andere Mann nicht tatsächlich seine Hand hielt. „Hux, du willst das vielleicht nicht hören, aber die Medikamente waren auch dafür da, damit es dir besser ging. Ständig drohten deine Organe zu versagen, oder dein inneres Gleichgewicht in eine Depression zu kippen. Alles was ich wollte war, dich gesund und zufrieden zu erhalten.“

Beinah kaufte Hux ihm seine Sorge ab, aber eben nur beinah. Ren war schon immer manipulativ gewesen, aber den General hatte er noch nie einwickeln können. Hux hatte ihn immer durchschaut und er tat es auch jetzt. „Damit dein kostbares Kind nicht mit mir stirbt.“

„Nein, so ist es nicht. Oder nicht mehr“, behauptete Ren sofort. „Ich gebe zu, am Anfang habe ich dich nur als Mittel zum Zweck gesehen, aber je länger mein Kind in dir wuchs, desto mehr haben sich auch meine Gefühle für dich verändert.“

Hux fühlte, wie seine Wut sich langsam aber sicher in etwas anderes verwandelte. Entsetzen. Fassungslosigkeit. Wenn Ren wirklich glaubte was er da sagte, dann war ihm echt nicht mehr zu helfen. „Wenn du jetzt von Liebe sprichst, schwöre ich dir, dass ich das nächstbeste Küchenmesser nehme und es mir in den Leib rammen werde. Dann wirst du uns beide nie wieder sehen“, drohte er dunkel und er meinte jedes Wort davon.

„Bitte Hux, tu das nicht.Vielleicht ist es vermessen von Liebe zu sprechen, aber ich schwöre, es ist die Wahrheit wenn ich sage, dass ich nie etwas Schöneres gesehen habe, als wie du von Woche zu Woche runder geworden bist. Alles, was ich wollte und was ich immer noch will, ist dich zu halten und zu beschützen, bis das Kind geboren wird und auch darüber hinaus.“

Ren war wahnsinnig, völlig verrückt. Natürlich hatte Hux immer gewusst, dass mit dem Ritter irgendetwas nicht stimmte, aber noch nie hatte er so klar wie in diesem Moment gesehen, dass seine Wahrnehmung der Situation völlig an der Realität vorbei driftete. Hux konnte von Glück sprechen, dass er diesem Irrsinn gerade noch so entkommen war. Nicht auszudenken, was Ren in seinem umnachteten Geisteszustand sonst noch mit ihm angestellt hätte. „Das kannst du vergessen. Auf keinen Fall werde ich zur Ersten Ordnung zurückkehren.“

Als er merkte, dass er mit Süßholzraspelei nicht weiterkam, änderte Ren seine Taktik. „Du weißt, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, dass - wenn ich durch die Macht des Babys mit dir kommunizieren kann - ich euch früher oder später finden werde.“

Jetzt kamen sie der Sache schon näher. Drohungen waren auch eher Rens Stil als die Sache mit dem Gefühl. Doch Hux war nicht so weit gekommen, um sich jetzt noch von ihm einschüchtern zu lassen. „Wenn ich dir wirklich etwas bedeute, so wie du behauptest, tust du das nicht. Du wirst keinen Versuch unternehmen uns zu finden und du wirst nicht wieder versuchen mich zu erreichen, wenn dir unser Leben lieb ist.“

Wenn Ren etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann war es erpresst zu werden, doch in Anbetracht der Optionen blieb ihm keine große Wahl, als darauf einzugehen. Hux konnte den anderen Mann praktisch mit den Zähnen knirschen hören, bevor er zurückgab:„Vergiss nicht, es ist auch mein Kind.“

„Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, wirst du dein Kind bekommen, sobald es geboren wurde und ich weit genug weg bin, um nie von dir gefunden zu werden“, legte der General seine Bedingungen dar und er meinte es auch so. Sollte Ren ruhig bekommen, was er so unbedingt begehrte, wenn er Hux dafür in Frieden ließ. Trotz all der Monate, in denen das Kind in ihm gewachsen war, war es für ihn immer noch eher ein Teil von Kylo Ren, als von sich selbst, daher empfand er auch keine Schuld, wenn er es ihm übergab.

Einen unendlich erscheinenden Moment lang herrschte Ruhe und Hux glaubte schon, Ren habe die Verbindung unterbrochen, bevor er sich schließlich doch wieder zu Wort meldete. „In Ordnung, ich akzeptiere deine Bedingungen. Aber ich appelliere an dein Gewissen daran zu denken, dass das Baby nichts für meine Fehler kann. Es trägt keine Schuld daran, dass ich sein Vater bin.“

Obwohl Hux dem anderen Mann nicht einmal so weit traute, wie er spucken konnte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihm seine Einwilligung zu glauben und in Anbetracht seiner Möglichkeiten war ein temporärer Waffenstillstand ohnehin das Beste, was Hux verlangen konnte. „Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich werde es versuchen.“

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Frustriert fuhr sich Kylo Ren mit den Händen übers Gesicht. So erleichtert er auch darüber war, endlich Kontakt zum General bekommen zu haben, desto enttäuschter war er über das Ergebnis. Zwar wusste er nun, dass Hux – und vermutlich auch das Baby - wohlauf waren, aber obwohl er wirklich alle Register gezogen hatte, war es ihm trotzdem nicht gelungen den General von seinen Absichten zu überzeugen und ihn zu einer Rückkehr zu bewegen. Vielleicht hatte er doch etwas zu dick aufgetragen, aber einen Versuch war es trotzdem wert gewesen. Angeblich sorgte die Hormonproduktion werdender Mütter dafür, dass sie über alle Maßen harmoniebedürftig waren und ein sicheres und stabiles Umfeld für sich und ihr Kind wollten, doch falls dies tatsächlich stimmen sollte, stellte der General da wohl eine Ausnahme dar. Hux dann zu drohen, war nicht wirklich klug gewesen, aber nachdem dieser seine Taktik ihn einzuwickeln durchschaut hatte, war Ren in einem Anfall von Wut über das Ziel hinausgeschossen. 

Natürlich konnte er trotzdem versuchen seinen Aufenthaltsort durch die Macht herauszufinden, doch aus Erfahrung wusste Ren, dass Hux kein Mann leerer Worte war. Trotzdem hatte Ren bisher immer geglaubt, dass der Selbsterhaltungstrieb des Generals ein Ende durch die eigene Hand ausschloss. Es sagte schon einiges darüber aus, wie er Ren gegenüber fühlte, wenn er seinem Leben und somit auch dem des Kindes lieber ein Ende setzen würde, anstatt zu ihm zurückzukehren, aber nach dem, was Ren getan hatte, hatte er diese Reaktion wahrscheinlich verdient. So schwer es ihm auch fiel sich Hux geschlagen zu geben, konnte er das Risiko einfach nicht eingehen, dass der General seine Drohung wahrmachte. Stattdessen blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu warten und darauf zu vertrauen, dass Hux sein Wort hielt und ihm das Kind überließ, wenn es auf der Welt war.

Was jedoch den General anging, war das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen. In den Monaten, die er Hux in seinem Bett gehalten hatte, hatte Ren begonnen ihn als sein Eigentum zu betrachten und er würde nicht zulassen, dass sich dieser ihm auf Dauer entzog. Er würde zurückholen, was ihm gehörte, mit Hux Zustimmung oder notfalls eben auch ohne.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Obwohl es mit Hux Gesundheit von Woche zu Woche bergab ging, weigerten sich die Heiler das Kind auch nur einen Tag vor seiner Zeit auf die Welt zu holen, weshalb dem General der Moment als die Wehen endlich einsetzten wie eine Erlösung vorkam. Mehr als einen Monat lang war er komplett an ein Bett in der Klinik gefesselt gewesen, der Körper voller Wasser und von Schmerzen geplagt, ständig in der Angst, von Ren gefunden zu werden, bis die Natur endlich Erbarmen zeigte. Trotzdem kam Hux der Zeitraum von dem Moment in dem seine Fruchtblase überraschend platzte, bis zur erlösenden Narkose unendlich vor. Krampfartige Schmerzen durchzuckten ihn, bis er endlich einschlief, nur um zu dunklen Träumen von Kämpfen und Blut zu werden, während er auf dem Operationstisch lag und als er dann eine Stunde später, benommen und desorientiert schließlich erwachte, war das Erste, das ihm auffiel sein wesentlich flacherer Bauch. Zwar war noch immer eine deutliche Schwellung zu sehen, aber die Kugel, welche zum Ende hin die Ausmaße eines Medizinballs erreicht hatte, war endlich verschwunden. Suchend sah Hux sich um, eine plötzliche Panik in seinem Inneren niederkämpfend als er das leere Kinderbett neben dem seinen entdeckte, doch bevor er noch in Betracht ziehen konnte in seinem geschwächten Zustand auf die Suche nach seinem Kind zu gehen, erschien eine Schwester mit einem Bündel im Arm in der Tür, welches sie ihm schließlich mit einem wissenden Lächeln überreichte.

In einer Mischung aus Angst und Beklommenheit sah Hux hinab auf das winzige Gesicht, welches aus den Tüchern hervorlugte und sein Herz setzte beinah aus, als er das dunkle Haar und die vertraut anmutenden Gesichtszüge erkannte. „Eure Tochter“, sagte die Frau in Basic, als bedürfe es einer Erklärung und Hux hätte beinah humorlos aufgelacht. Nein, es gab keinen Zweifel daran, wessen Kind er da in den Armen hielt.

Doch das Schlimme daran war, dass es ihm im Moment sogar egal war. Er war einfach nur froh darüber, dass sie heil und gesund war. Soweit er sehen konnte, hatte sie alles, was dazu gehörte. Kopf, Körper, Arme und Beine und an den Händen zehn winzige Finger. Oh Gott, wie sehr wünschte sich Hux, dass er die Kleine dafür hassen konnte, was sie war und doch war alles, was er fühlte, als sie schließlich die Augen aufschlug nur eins:

Liebe.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Das Piepsen des Datenpads brachte ihn dazu es in die Hand zu nehmen, bevor der Bildschirm zum Leben erwachte und ihm den diensthabenden Offizier, Lieutenant Mitaka, zeigte. „Oberster Anführer. Da ist eine Übertragung für Euch reingekommen.“

Ren nickte kühl. „Stellen Sie sie durch.“

Mitaka verschwand, stattdessen erschien das Gesicht einer fremden Frau. Sie wirkte ängstlich, als sie ihn ansah, doch schließlich war er der Oberste Anführer der Ersten Ordnung, da war diese Reaktion verständlich. Eine Krankenschwester von der Tracht zu urteilen. Laut den Koordinaten, die angezeigt wurden, keine Woche Flugzeit entfernt von der Position, wo der General damals verschwunden war. Ein Zufall? Wohl kaum. Kyo Ren merkte, wie sein Herz unwillkürlich schneller schlug.

„Ich höre“, ließ er die Frau schließlich wissen.

„My Lord, ich bekam den Auftrag Euch zu sagen, dass Eure Tochter wohl auf ist und darauf wartet, von Euch abgeholt zu werden.“

Im ersten Moment fühlte Ren hauptsächlich Erleichterung, hatte er in den Monaten der Stille seit er mit Hux gesprochen hatte das Schlimmste befürchtet, doch zugleich wusste er, dass das noch nicht alles war. „Was ist mit der Mutter?“ fragte er schließlich, die Antwort zugleich herbei sehnend und sich doch unwillkürlich davor fürchtend.

Bedauernd schüttelte die Schwester den Kopf, bevor sie die Worte sagte, die Ren nicht hören wollte. „Er hat die Geburt nicht überlebt.“

Tbc …


	4. Chapter 4

Epilog

I fell apart  
But got back up again  
And then I fell apart  
But got back up again

(30 Seconds to Mars, Alibi)

Kylo Ren

Ein schmuckloser, grauer Stein auf dem Friedhof des Notfallzentrums, mehr war nicht vom berüchtigten General Hux von der Ersten Ordnung geblieben. Fassungslos wanderten Rens Augen über den eingemeißelten Namen, selbst nicht wissend was genau er erwartete, aber trotz allem nicht fähig zu begreifen, dass Hux wirklich tot sein sollte. Wie konnte er es wagen einfach zu sterben! Sich auf die einzige Weise Ren zu entziehen, gegen die er nichts ausrichten konnte. Gegen alle Widrigkeiten hätte er kämpfen können, aber gegen den Tod war Ren genauso machtlos wie jeder andere. So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Hux hätte bei ihm seien sollen. Für jetzt und für alle Zeiten, oder so lange bis Ren seiner überdrüssig geworden war. 

Trotzdem konnte er nicht umhin sich selbst dafür zu hassen, dass er es nicht verhindert hatte. Es war seine Schuld, sein persönliches Versagen, dass es soweit gekommen war. Wenn er nicht auf Hux gehört hätte und doch auf die Suche nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann hätte es vielleicht eine Chance gegeben ihn zu überraschen, ihn zu überwältigen, bevor er wirklich ernst gemacht hätte. Am besten hätte er Hux von Anfang an gar nicht erst aus den Augen lassen sollen, um eine Flucht unmöglich zu machen. Er hätte ihm heimlich einen Sender implantieren lassen können, um jederzeit zu wissen, wo Hux sich aufhielt. Oder er hätte ihn doch sedieren sollen, dann wäre der General jetzt vielleicht noch am Leben. 

Das einzige Gute, dass dieses Dilemma mit sich gebracht hatte, lag schlafend in seinen Armen, nicht ahnend welchem Drama es seine Existenz verdankte. Selbst wenn er blind gewesen wäre, hätte ihm ihre Signatur in der Macht verraten, dass sie seine Tochter war. Stark, rein, neu und unverbraucht. Doch Ren hatte durchaus Augen im Kopf, deshalb konnte er auch sehen wie ähnlich sie ihm sah. Das schwarze Haar, die Form des Gesichtes, sogar die abstehenden Ohren, all das hatte sie von ihm - nur die Augen, die hatte sie eindeutig von Hux geerbt.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen presste Ren das Kind noch etwas fester an sich, bevor er sich nach einem letzten Blick auf Hux' Grab zum Gehen wandte. Von nun an hatte die Kleine nur noch ihn und er schwor bei allem was ihm heilig war, dass er sie beschützen würde. Kein Wesen würde es jemals wagen Hand an sie zu legen. Wenn es sein musste, würde er sein Leben für sie geben, so wie der General das seine gegeben hatte. Er würde sie in Hux' Sinne zu einem loyalen Mitglied der Ersten Ordnung erziehen. Zu einem Anführer, stark in der Macht, so wie er selbst und mit ihrem ganzen Wesen der Sache verpflichtet, so wie Hux es gewesen war. Das war er ihm schuldig.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Nicht weit entfernt und doch mit genug Abstand um nicht gesehen zu werden, beobachtete General Hux wie Ren stille Zweisprache mit seinem Grab hielt. Es hatte etwas seltsam Surreales den eigenen Namen auf dem Stein zu lesen, doch in seinen Augen hatte es keinen anderen Weg gegeben. Wenn er etwas aus ihrer gedanklichen Kommunikation von damals gelernt hatte, dann das Wissen darum, dass Ren ihn niemals gehen lassen hätte. Er hätte immer nach einem Weg gesucht, ihn zurück zu holen. Hux hatte erst sterben müssen, um endlich die Freiheit zu erlangen, die er so bitter ersehnte. Zu Hilfe kam ihm dabei ein Fremder, den er während seiner Schwangerschaft auf dem Markt getroffen hatte, wo er versuchte mit seinen mentalen Tricks kostenlos an Essen zu kommen. Ob er ein Machtnutzer ohne Ausbildung war, ein im Verborgenen lebender Jedi, oder ein Sith im Exil, konnte Hux nicht sagen, nur dass er offenkundig in der Macht bewandert war und dringend Geld brauchte. Und da der General über genug Mittel verfügte, die er ihm anbieten konnte, war es nicht schwer gewesen den Mann dafür zu gewinnen ihm einen Gefallen zu tun.

Die Gedächtnisse des Klinikpersonals zu verändern, war kein großes Problem gewesen, seine Tochter zu verlassen schon sehr viel mehr, doch Hux wusste, dass sie bei ihrem Vater besser aufgehoben war. Da sie genauso stark in der Macht zu sein schien wie Ren, war es ohnehin nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sie fand, da erschien es Hux besser, sie freiwillig aufzugeben. Alles was er ihr bieten konnte, war ein Leben auf der Flucht, eine Existenz im Verborgenen, um weder der Ersten Ordnung, noch dem Widerstand in die Hände zu fallen. Zwar mochte Ren in vielerlei Hinsicht ein geisteskranker, manipulativer Mistkerl sein, doch er verfügte über die selben Fähigkeiten wie sie und er war der Oberste Anführer der stärksten Armee der Galaxis. Er würde sie beschützen und sie fördern und lehren mit der Macht umzugehen und Hux konnte nur hoffen, dass die Liebe, die er zweifelsohne für sie empfand dafür sorgen würde, dass er sich dadurch zum Besseren wandelte. 

Trotzdem tat es weh dabei zuzusehen wie Ren mit der Kleinen entschwand und Hux hätte beinah den Fehler gemacht ihnen nachzulaufen, doch er hielt sich im letzten Moment zurück. So sehr es auch schmerzte, er musste sie ziehen lassen. Sein Weg war nicht mehr der ihre, diese Entscheidung hatte er bewusst getroffen und er würde sie auch durchziehen. Trotzdem würde er seine Tochter in seinem Herzen behalten. Da wo sie hingehörte, dicht neben dem Platz, der neun Monate lang ihr Zuhause gewesen war.

XXXXXX

Das Ende? Wirklich? Was meint ihr?

Also eigentlich bin ich mit der Fortsetzung der Story fast fertig …

Irgendwer hier, der wissen will, wie es mit den Beiden und ihrem Baby weiter geht?

Der Titel der neuen Geschichte lautet übrigens „Love is madness“ . Ob das wohl irgendetwas über den Inhalt verrät? Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt neugierg ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars gehört Disney und George Lucas, die Lyrics 30STM und mir gehört nur die Idee zur Story. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es nur aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.


End file.
